Where the Cherry Blossoms Bloom
by YuriChan220
Summary: If one ever wants to find someone they love...they know exactly where to go look. Dedicated to Major Mike Powell III


**Where the Cherry Blossoms Bloom**

 **Pairing: Nagato x Yamato**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kantai Collection or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri. For me…thanks to Mikey, I find this pairing very beautiful. Yeah…I kinda understand Nagato x Mutsu should be OTP, but…I had a change of heart. Kind of. Hehe~! I mean, two of the girls having sort of the same pronunciation or something? That's something, right~?**

 **A-anyways! This goes to Mikey again. Enjoy~!**

Sun shines brightly on a clear blue sky that afternoon. Light wind blows and some birds chirp from a distance. Nagato gets up out of bed to find that her beloved Yamato is gone. She stretches out her arms and goes to her daily morning routine and heads downstairs toward the large kitchen. There is a note on the door when Nagato is about to go to open the fridge to make herself breakfast.

 _"Nagato-san, breakfast is on the table. I'm out on a walk. If you want to find me, you know where to look._

 _—Yamato"_

Nagato stares at the note, blushing deeply and tracing a hand on the signature of Yamato's note. She smiles a small smile, but goes back to her stoic expression and looks over at the table to see a perfectly good meal just wrapped in plastic over it that Yamato herself made for her beloved Secretary Ship. Nagato sighs happily and walks over to the table to start eating. The food she made once she took a bite out of it is like bliss. Yamato's cooking never fails. Though she never admits it herself, she loves Yamato's cooking. Each time when she came to visit, she would insist on Yamato making something tasty. The violet haired girl would never refuse a request from her beloved. The food here just tastes wonderful and the other Fleet Girls wholeheartedly agree.

Once she finishes, she cleans her own plate and puts it in the dishwasher. She looks around, recalling what the note had said. She definitely knows where to find her and has done that many times when she came to visit. As she makes a few adjustments, she leaves and locks the door, walking outside to get some fresh air. She stands and looks up at the blue sky while the light wind blows past her, making her long black hair sway a little. She lets out another sigh and continues on. She goes along the path toward a small hill where there is a large tree. Pink sakura petals are blowing to the right, scattered around the very person she's going to right now. Yamato holds out her hand, managing to catch a bunch of them in her palm. Nagato walks a bit faster just to get a better view. The violet haired girl gently blows the petals away, making them scatter everywhere, but in a gentle fashion. Nagato is mesmerized by this as she stops and stares at this violet haired beauty.

Yamato is such a beautiful young woman. She admires her with not only her looks, but her personality as well. Very gentle and heartwarming that she is. Nagato takes some more steps further toward the hill, seeing some sakura petals already floating past her, meaning she's almost there. She walks a bit faster and when she reaches the top, she is now able to stand face to face with her beloved. Yamato closes her umbrella and puts it aside with a smile.

"Took you long enough, Nagato-san~" she teases.

"Oh, stop…" the raven haired woman blushes and slightly turns her head away.

"Was my food THAT tasty~? You could've made more~"

"I-I wasn't going to. I wanted…gahhhh…I wanted to see you, okay?"

Yamato gives an elegant giggle, putting a hand over her mouth and stepping closer to her beloved, hands on her chest and one leg bent while leaning closer. "You're being more honest with yourself than earlier. That's a good thing."

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm starting to love this side of you more~" Yamato plants a kiss on her cheek, making the raven haired woman blush even more.

"A-anyways, what do you want to do now that I'm here?" Nagato asks.

"Oh, nothing much. Just…this~" Yamato gently turns the raven haired woman towards her, leans in and smooches her on the lips, making the Secretary Ship freeze just a little with her garnet eyes widening.

But her body relaxes and closes her eyes, returning the favor and embracing her beloved, wrapping her arms around her waist. The kiss lasts for a few seconds before they pull away and gaze into each other's eyes. Then, they dive in for more. As they kiss, light wind blows past them, making their hair sway gracefully and the sakura petals surrounding them as they float past them. This is truly a blissful moment for the two of them. It's like they are in their very own world, white background present and nothing except them are here. They kiss and kiss and kiss until they are desperate for air and gaze into each other's eyes.

"Hey…Nagato-san~" she whispers. "Say 'I love you' to me~"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just because~"

The raven haired woman blushes heavily again, her eyes looking back and forth. The violet haired girl leans closer to her with a smile on her face, making it more difficult for her to speak.

"I…I…love…you…Yamato…" Nagato mutters.

"Can't hear you~" Yamato taunts.

"I said I love you! There, you happy?"

"Ehehe! That's what I like to hear~" As reward, Yamato kisses her beloved on the cheek.

"L-let's just go…" The Secretary Ship turns and walks away, gently taking her beloved's hand.

Yamato giggles as she follows her girlfriend. The two young women's relationship is a beautiful one. They know in their hearts that they will never be apart and if either one of them need to talk or just have some company they know just where to go…where the cherry blossoms bloom.


End file.
